warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar and Tigerstar
SPOILER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Rain poured down onto the forest floor. A young cat wandered through, the bell on his collar jingling. He was young, and curious. Having ventured into the forest near his home, hearing legends of powerful cats that ate bones. His flame colored pelt was drenched, and he shivered. Suddenly, a grey blur raced past. "Intruder! How dare you enter our territory!" A small grey cat, the same age as the other, faced him. "My name is Rusty. I'm just exploring." Rusty, the orange kit, mewed boldly. The grey cat observed Rusty with caution, before sitting back. Rusty tipped his head with curiosity. Why didn't this kit attack? Maybe he was just exploring, and telling tales. If Rusty were to remove this cat now, he'd save the wild cats the trouble. "My name is-" The grey kit began before Rusty attacked, claws unsheathed. His two-legs hadn't trimmed them, so they were sharp. The grey cat's eyes grew wide as Rusty pinned him to the ground, smiling. They fought for a long while, before the grey cat grew tired, and collapsed. A strange feeling rose in Rusty. He'd done it! If this opponent was so easy, how simple would the rest. A new plan dawned on him. These wild cats would definetly make him stronger, he should convince them to help him. "Greypaw!" Rusty turned to see a large cat pad forward. He reminded him of a lion. A silver-blue cat followed, her eyes cold. "What have I told you about starting fights you can't win?" The lion-cat scolded. The grey kit, Greypaw, stood slowly, before falling again. The smaller silver cat eyed Rusty curiously, before helping Greypaw stand. "Hey, who is this runt? And who are you guys?" Rusty asked. The lion-cat looked at Rusty through squinted eyes, and Greypaw hid behind him. "I'm Lionheart. This is my apprentice, Greypaw, and my leader, Bluestar." Leader? Rusty eyed Bluestar, curious. So, this she-cat was the most powerful of the cats. Then he looked at Lionheart, noticing that this cat was much stronger than this all important Bluestar. Lionheart noticed Rusty looking at Bluestar and his eyes seemed to flash a warning. This Lionheart catches on quick. "I heard there are these groups of wild cats and I wanna join." Bluestar flicked her tail, surprised. Rusty spotted Greypaw open his mouth, so he glared at him until he closed it, and his eyes filled with fear. Through all this, Bluestar seemed oblivious. What a foolish cat. "We'd be happy to have you. You seem like a fine young cat." Bluestar padded away with a flick of her ear, motioning for them to follow. Greypaw remained a good distance from Rusty, and Lionheart growled under his breath, while Rusty grinned. *** "Wow! A kittypet? We've never had one before! This will be cool!" A warrior Rusty learned to be named Longtail purred after the introduction. Lionheart had given a tour and explained the camp, but Rusty had only been half listening. Clan life was so... so boring! Following rules, listening to their leader, going on patrols, all of it! Why didn't they just focus on the possibilities? There were three other clans, sitting like ducks, with territory for the taking! "Really? This is our newest member?" Rusty turned to see a tortoiseshell she-cat glaring at him. He recognized her as Spottedleaf, the clan medicine cat. ''Medicine cat. What a useless role. If their weak, they can get lost. ''Rusty bowed his head, deciding he needed their trust if he were to become a leader. Yes, nine lives would make everything so easy. Imagine, getting to have nine lifetimes of fun. Gaining the forest would be a breeze. Of course, he'd have to be an apprentice first. As an added 'bonus,' he'd receive a weird clan name. It would end with 'paw.' How ridiculous. "Your stupid bell is going to ruin everything, kittypet." Spottedleaf's paw grazed across the bell, and it made a soft tinkling noise. Rusty rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll just get rid of it." Padding over to a rock, he rubbed the collar against it. It wouldn't come off, but the bell did. Rusty quickly buried it, before a small black cat entered the camp, his eyes scared. "Redtail's dead!" He cried as he fell to the ground. Worried murmurs echoed through the camp as he told the story. Some Riverclan cat attacked Redtail, blah, blah, blah. Redtail fought back but then he died. So what? He just wasn't strong enough. Bluestar hung her head in sorrow, and Rusty decided now wouldn't be a good time to ask when he'd get his name. "Bluestar, I'm sorry." A brown tom entered the camp. He had dark stripes and a scar across his muzzle. The warrior dropped Redtail, and scanned the camp. His eyes were sad, but kind. He noticed Rusty and dipped his head toward the young cat. "I see we have a new member. You smell of twolegs, so you're a kittypet right? What's your name?" "My name's Rusty. Bluestar hasn't given me my new name yet." The warrior introduced himself as Tigerclaw. The younger black cat was his apprentice, Ravenpaw. Another black cat entered the camp. His fur was all black, except for his one white paw. "Who's this, Tigerclaw?" The black cat turned to the warrior, before nodding to Rusty. "This is Rusty. Rusty, this is Tinyfang, he was also a kittypet." Rusty observed Tinyfang quietly. ''Longtail lied. That's a little annoying. ''Tinyfang was small, but older than Rusty. He must be a runt. Bluestar hopped onto the highrock, where all announcements were made. "Now that our deputy has passed, I'll need a new one." Her eyes flicked across the clearing. "I've chosen Lionheart to be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Tigerclaw smiled and chanted Lionheart's name, and the clan joined in. Then Bluestar beckoned Rusty forward. "We also have a new member. Rusty wishes to join our clan, and become a warrior. From this day forward, until he is a warrior, he will be known as Firepaw. Tinyfang will mentor him, since he was once a kittypet." Everyone chanted Firepaw's new name, but Spottedleaf just rolled her eyes and tended to Ravenpaw. "Welcome to the clan Firepaw!" "Lucky! I wanted Tinyfang to be my mentor!" "What's it like living with twolegs?" "Everyone shut up! He's just a new member. Don't make a big deal about it." Firepaw turned to see Spottedleaf glaring at him. "Besides, he's still got that stupid collar, so he's no true clan cat." Firepaw felt anger build inside of him as he placed his claws against the collar. With a single swipe, it fell to the ground, broken. The clan was silent. Spottedleaf watched in anger as Firepaw left and entered the apprentice den. He'd found his first target. *** The moons flew by as Firepaw trained. Honestly, Tinyfang and Tigerclaw were annoying. They were always so... happy. It drove Firepaw crazy. He'd been to the moonpool and back, and there was nonstop chatter from the two. Recently though, he'd been talking to Spottedleaf. He needed to earn her trust for the special... surprise... he had in store. "And what's in it for us?" The Shadowclan leader politely asked. "And why don't you ask Windclan for help? They're the most feared clan." Firepaw just rolled his eyes. "You're closer. And if you refuse to help me, I'll solve that problem quick. Lets just say there are lots of hiding spots around your camp for rouges." Back when Firepaw lived with twolegs, he befriended many dangerous rouges. Who knew they could be so useful? The clan eventually agreed, and Firepaw returned to camp, awaiting the faithful day he'd put thoughts into action. *** "Shadowclan! They're attacking!" Firepaw yowled as he raced into camp. Soon, Thunderclan erupted in anger as the enemy warriors flooded in. Firepaw fake fought for awhile until he slipped off towards Spottedleaf, his face coated in false worry. "Firepaw! What's wrong?" She asked as he ran towards her. "It's Sandpaw and Dustpaw! They're hurt! Follow me, they're hiding outside of camp!" Firepaw hated Sandpaw and Dustpaw. They were constantly asking questions, and interrupting him. They were perfect bait. Spottedleaf turned and searched around the camp entrance. "Where are they?" Firepaw made an innocent shrug. "Maybe they've gone off to Starclan. Tell them hi for me, would ya?" With that, he bit down on her neck, and laughed. She dropped like a stone, and was soon gone. "I should've never trusted you." A voice made Firepaw spin. He ended up face to face with Lionheart. "I knew it from the moment I saw you. What are you trying to achieve? This isn't helping anything." They slowly circled each other, until Firepaw caught a familiar scent. The eyes of one of his rouge friends peeked through the bushes. "I'm trying to achieve ultimate power, and you're just a small branch blocking my path." He motioned for the rouge to attack. "A branch that's about to be removed." Firepaw didn't bother to watch the light drain from Lionheart's eyes. He casually entered camp, a grin on his face. His rouges gathered around him, and he padded onto the rock. "Cats of Shadowclan, you may return home!" He waited for the clan to leave before continuing. "I have an important announcement." "Firepaw, what are you doing? I'm the leader, not you!" Firepaw stared down at Bluestar, before flicking his ears. Rouges surrounded her, and she looked around scared. "As you know, I'm of age to be a warrior. I now make myself one. Infact, I'll make myself leader. Yes, that sounds right." He saw a few cats backing towards the entrance. "Oh no, don't try and leave. There are many more rouges than you think. And Bluestar, don't go crying for your deputy or medicine cat. They've gone... elsewhere." He nodded towards the rouges surrounded Thunderclan's old leader. "Keep her in the medicine den, and don't let her escape." He gazed down on his new clan. "From this moment forward, you will call me Firestar." Firestar had been so wrapped up in his new plans, that he didn't see Tigerclaw and Tinyfang slip out of camp after he'd killed Lionheart. *** The wind blew across the the ground, the branches of Fourtrees waving wildly. An army of rouges stood behind Firestar. The three remaining clans stood behind Tigerstar. They glared at each other, eyes locked. Firestar's army was smaller than Tigerstar's, but it wouldn't stop him. "Tigerstar, stop this bloodshed. I'll let you join my clan. You can help me rule." A few rouges carried a ragged Bluestar forward, and dropped her in front of Tigerstar. "Sadly, I can see that deal won't work though, will it?" "What are you planning?" Tigerstar hissed. Firestar couldn't help but laugh. This warrior had worked so hard to become leader of the clans. It seemed like it was only a few moons ago when he'd discovered Tigerstar and Tinyfang's absence. Since then, Firestar had time to plan. "Well, I'll make a deal. You sacrifice one of your warriors, or I kill Bluestar." He placed his claws on her stomach. "What will it be?" Tigerstar turned his head away from Bluestar, and right then Firestar knew he was weak. The leader opened his mouth to answer, until Tinyfang stepped forward. "He'll sacrifice me." Tigerstar looked more surprised than Firestar as Tinyfang lay down and exposed his belly. "Make it quick. We've got places to be." "Take him to camp and let him starve." Firestar hissed before turning to his deputy. "You take Bluestar and leave her on the Thunderpath." "You said you'd let her live!" Tigerstar growled as the two cats were dragged away. Firestar shook his head and laughed. "What a gullible kit. I hope you've enjoyed you're time in the forest. Despite the two sacrifices, I'm going to take the forest. A growing clan needs a growing territory." He let out a yowl, and the two armies surged forward. The first few cats to approach him were easy to defeat. Firestar left them bleeding on the grass as he charged towards Tigerstar. The two leaders wrestled with each other, dealing blow after blow. Finally, Firestar pinned Tigerstar to the Great Rock, and let out a hiss. "You'll never forget me, will you?" Firestar hissed and he sliced Tigerstar's throat. Such an easy victory. The clans continued to fight despite the death of their leader, but Firestar no longer cared. He sat atop the Great Rock, and viewed the battle from above. One day, this would be where he would address every cat in the forest. They would all cower beneath him in fear. "This forest belongs to me!" He screeched out above the battlefield. Lighting flashed as a storm brewed, and clouds covered the moon. A bolt struck one of the giant oak trees, and it erupted in flames. Through the blaze, a figure emerged. "Did you forget we have nine lives?" Tigerstar hissed. Firestar took a step back. "N-no! That can't b-be! Starclan's a myth! I killed you!" Tigerstar approached Firestar. How could he be so foolish? Yes, at first Firestar did believe in Starclan, but overtime they seemed so silly and useless. "You know, Bluestar told me that Starclan said something to her. It was 'Fire alone can save our clan.' At first I thought it meant you, but now I see how blind I was, Firestar." He lashed out and struck Firestar's muzzle, and he stumbled back. His paws slipped and he found himself dangling over the flames. "Please, I'll change!" Firestar lied, his hindpaws scrambling, trying to get a grip on the boulder. "You know, I don't know why I'm even calling you Firestar. You're no clan cat. Goodbye, Rusty." Tigerstar placed a paw on Rusty's head and pushed, casting him out into the flames.